memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Archduk3/Archive 10
Operations How does it look goofy? It clearly establishes that the same color was used across both uniforms and it's done with less code. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 19:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I avoided using any combined boxes, even where I could, since it's a short table, and to maintain that even though it is the same color, it's a separate uniform. I drew the line at showing the command and operations colors separately for the 2366-2370s uniform types A and B, since that would also look silly. - Archduk3:talk 13:04, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 47 If you're serious about this then submit it to be a user project. :) — Morder (talk) 06:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Already did, I think. :) - Archduk3:talk 06:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :...unless you are talking about it being on one of my subpages as opposed to an actual project page, in which case I opted for this since I don't think there is going to be a huge influx of support for this, since it is kind of silly; though still worth a try. ;) - Archduk3:talk 06:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Still, I wouldn't expect much support unless it's a real project. Putting it under your namespace technically makes it your project only. — Morder (talk) 06:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't know that, thanks :) (I'm going to assume that the mass of text on the User Project talk page was about that). I'll move it in a couple of days/weeks if I don't any bites by then. - Archduk3:talk 06:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::User project pages (as you may note from the article above) can be in a user's namespace or as a subpage of the Projects. We have both. -- sulfur 11:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) SVG of: 2370s_Starfleet.png image as svg, I pastet it here, because I don't want to register. image/svg+xml :Thanks. - Archduk3:talk 13:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Starfleet.png delete Upload a replacement first. Then I'll delete it. :P -- sulfur 14:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yaeger "fix" If that's the fix, that kinda of thing will likely have to be done all over the place, and it's an ugly work-around fix. Very fugly. :( -- sulfur 17:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Holograms Hey. First of all, great job with holographic duplicates. I would like to ask you a question, though. How many holograms do you think are there in Hollow Pursuits? Two (Barclay Program 15, Enterprise-D) or four (Program 15, Ten Forward, Troi's quarters, Enterprise bridge)? [[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']]Talk 19:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I would say only two, since there is nothing to suggest that the Enterprise-D holograms were different from each other, so I went with the "safe" assumption that they were from the same program. (and there is a limit to the number of images from that episode that would be reasonable). :) - 04:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Trek XI ranks I'm an administrator over at the Trek fanfic wiki and as you can see by http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Starfleet_ranks, I like to have as many ranks as I can compiled, especially since I'm not constrained by the same canon policies as this wiki is. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be willing to do a full set of Trek XI ranks for us that we'd be able to use. It's the one area of the ranks that's really lacking. Feel free to contact me at mmvboy@cox.net if you're interested. Thanks. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 04:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar image Hey archduk3, just letting you know that I had to undo the revision you made to the it broke the novel sidebars for some reason. I haven't looked into what caused it and thought I'd leave it up to you since you know what you expect from it. — Morder (talk) 07:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about the ImageCap function? That seems to be the only thing I can find wrong with it. - 17:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :...and I seem to have fixed that, though I'll wait until you reply to make the changes on the actual templates. - 17:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Looks fine, I'd suggest you look at any other templates that Sidebar image references first before you update it. — Morder (talk) 22:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I had tested it on , but never thought to test it on novel one. :) I'll make the change to the novel template and then run through the rest before reverting the image template back. - 22:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :That should do it, besides which I'm still working on; so if anything else explodes, let me know, since it probably just needs two pills of extra code and to call me in the morning. ;) - 23:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Look at . Scroll over the images on the doc page. Their caption is " }". I'm pretty sure that's not the caption. -- sulfur 23:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm working on that now, no idea how I messed that one up. - 23:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I fixed it. You had the closing of the template in the wrong place. -- sulfur 23:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, that would be it. Thanks. :) It still seems to act funny if there is no caption though. - 23:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The "if" should be fixed to give a default option like the other sidebars. -- sulfur 23:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't seem to want to default to a "blank" space, and I can't think of something that would work for this and , since they have the same problem. There just don't seem to be any images using these sidebars without captions, so not sure if it's really a problem to just make a caption manditory. (Also, if you have a fix, go for it, since my brains fried after today) - 00:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the help with this. :) - 00:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::If you're referring to putting a caption underneath the image, I'd avoid that to be honest. Just have it show up when the mouseover is done. -- sulfur 02:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just trying to keep the character, fictional, and hologram templates as consistent as possible, though I'm not opposed to removing them. - 02:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Nemesis I watched Nemesis for the first time since it first came out. I was surprised at how good it was. I don't recall liking it originally. Perhaps I had been on a Star Trek hiatus at the time. But I've recently started watching all the shows I can get a hold of. And I absolutely loved Nemesis this time around. It was action packed with a good story line. I didn't like that Data died, but his actions were perfect. It was simply fantastic. :That's good to hear... - 02:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar image round 2 Please read Template talk:Sidebar image - this template is not supposed to allow rescaling of images or displaying caption text. I don't want an edit war, but I'm going to revert your changes again. Discuss on that talk page if you've got problems with that. -- Cid Highwind 12:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm in the middle of writing my reply, but I can just as easily ask you hear. Why not? - 12:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Because the main function of , the reason why it has initially been implemented back then, is to have the "magic number" of 292px in exactly one place, where it can easily be changed if such need arises. For the record, the reason for making images exactly 292px wide is the fact that this is the image size that will exactly fill a 300px sidebar, which, in turn, is exactly the width of ad blocks that Wikia chose to dump in front of our sidebars a while back. We want sidebars to have the width of eventual ad blocks in front of them, so that the text flow won't be damaged even further than it already is by including ads in the text. Now, back to the point: Allowing to change the image size is a decision that defeats the whole purpose of the template - because, as said, its basic purpose is to create images of a certain size. If such is done, and especially if the 292px magic number is then spread to all sidebar templates calling this image template to act as a default fallback value there, we might as well stop using the template completely and simply include thumbnail images in sidebars directly. -- Cid Highwind 13:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just going to keep this here, as multipage conversations in the morning are not good for my head. :I get the reasoning behind it, but some sidebars that use it, such as also use images that at 292px are huge, so a size change option was added to allow for that. Almost all images still use the 292px standard, and only three(?) templates even have a call for it, so I don't see the issue here since all still default to 292px, excepting the species "small" images. - 13:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying that no image in a sidebar should ever be allowed to be of a different size - all I'm saying is that the one template that has been designed to allow for centralizing the standard size of sidebar images shouldn't be the one allowing "random" other sizes at the same time. If a sidebar really needs to contain images of a non-standard size, for some good reason, then that sidebar could just include a thumbnail image directly or, if needs be, call a different template. Using one template for two mutually exclusive functions is not a good idea, in my opinion. -- Cid Highwind 13:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I just don't see them as mutually exclusive, since having images in sidebars not using the template makes it rather moot, since it wouldn't be the central place to change the image size then. already doesn't use it, and I was going to change that, but I could just change the sidebars that currently use a size adjustment option to not use Sidebar image, but once again, isn't that making the template rather moot? - 14:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... of course, not using the standard size for sidebar images should be something that is not done at a whim, because a single editor "likes it better that way" or something - but because there are very good reasons to do exactly that in exactly that situation. If you don't see how allowing random image sizes runs contrary to the goal of standardizing image sizes, I'm really not sure what I could tell you as further explanation. -- Cid Highwind 14:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Having the option for another image size isn't synonymous with allowing it, just like allowing unregistered users to edit isn't the same as asking for vandalism, though the case could be made for both. - 15:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::One problem with allowing changes to the sidebar image size is that when Wikia goes and creates a new skin then all the specific size images will have to be changed again in order to accommodate a new skin whereas if all the images are standardized, using this template, then we only have to change one location. If you allow arbitrary image sizes then all those locations will have to be changed again. — Morder (talk) 15:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I get that, that's why the standard size wasn't changed. Currently, excluding the species sidebars that are under discussion, only starships with assignment patches and Earth-Romulan War are using a different size, and all but one of the assinment patches are using that 'standard' size. Is it really going to be a big deal to make three edits to change them if it happens? - 15:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Warp drive as true as that is i have not seen any evidence, fiction or not, that after Mr Scott sabotaged it they repaired and tested it properly. that cleared things up a bit Archive template You should probably include support for multiple archives. and so forth as there are pages that have multiple. — Morder (talk) 08:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Nm, I see how you're doing it - not obvious from the initial doc page to me. :) — Morder (talk) 08:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I left it open for pages like Talk:Ambassador class and Talk:Star Trek (film) which have other locations beyond just different years. I'm not planing on adding this to any other pages right away since I want everyone to see it first, just in case someone wants to make some changes. :) - 08:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You should probably start a forum as it's usually customary to discuss new templates before we make them :) — Morder (talk) 08:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I could swear someone told me to just go ahead and make one once, though with the crowd around here I'm not about to doubt that I was slipped some bad info there. :) - 08:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Heh, I don't see it as a big deal but we usually discuss them especially about how they should be formatted. Not all templates are accepted - but I don't see a problem with this one...and by the way the above example could be done differently of course . The First Contact one seems to be the one that has a unique "ten forward" reference...— Morder (talk) 09:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sigs on talk pages Please don't just mark stuff "". If you're going to do that, take the time to go through the history and find the appropriate people to actually credit. -- sulfur 21:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually doing that now, the page history is a mess. :) - 21:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) It's all done. It was pretty easy to do actually. You just have to know how to read merges. -- sulfur 21:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that would help. :) I had just started close to the beginning of the page and was going edit by edit in between doing some other stuff. - 21:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) About that picture... You see, on memory-beta i saw this picture, so i thought it was okay to use it. Undos If you are going to revert an edit that is not vandalism or potentially valid, then please explain it in the . --Alan 13:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that was a bad call. Especially since I forgot to get back to it. I'll make sure to fill out the summary field in the future. - 13:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Archiving talk pages Really. While someone else is working on it, just don't. -- sulfur 19:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't see that you were already working on it, I must have started just after you. My screen doesn't just magically update when a change is made. Sorry. - 19:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) The proper way to archive is to delete stuff, and restore the items to be archived. That way, the history goes with the archive, rather than sticking with the top level page. I was in the middle of doing that when you decided to randomly move stuff underneath me. It's sorted out properly now. -- sulfur 19:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, good to know. I'll make sure to flag down an admin in the future then instead of doing it myself. - 19:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Laserdiscs If you're interested, I have a bunch of US laserdisc release information at User:DarkHorizon/US laserdiscs. Also, it might be a good idea to change your links from TOS Laserdisc to Star Trek: The Original Series (laserdisc) to match the VHS and DVD pages. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Finding information on this is like pulling teeth, since you need at least three sources to just get the basics. I'm going to be at this all week at this rate, so any help is welcome. :) - 17:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Image sorting Don't put sort keys on images please. "Media" files don't get sort keys in categories. -- sulfur 13:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Roger Wilco. - 23:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Im so very, Very sorry Im sorry for not reading the rules when I placed the image of the Escape Pod. Im such a newb XD I have deleted the image sence I couldn't find the original to credit them like I should have to begin with. I am also very sorry for deleting the notice that read that they were going to delete the pic. All I can do is ask for the forgivness of this Wiki. This is my first time joining something like this. So sorry. Jay vandal REMOVE ME Really remove me I told u. I will o the same thing again and again. Please remove me!!!!!! You are the vandal, invading people privacy. Game is on. Remove me last warning. thanks Nomination Just so you are aware, I have nominated you for admin powers. I see the great amount and good quality work you do and felt it should be recognized. :)--31dot 21:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well that was unexpected. I'm kinda at a loss for words here. Thanks. :) - 02:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I am completely supporting this. You are polite, clear and don't abuse anything. Well done. ~ Cure A Rainy Day :::CONGRATS ArchDuk3!!!!! Like I said on the nominie page, you will definately add to the Administrator collective. Unless of course you act like Hugh, in which case I'm sure they will draw you back in...have fun!--Obey the Fist!! 17:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Just fair warning though, I have been known to stare at Livingston. :) - 17:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah...I'm still trying to figure out that scene.--Obey the Fist!! 17:08, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::We will add Livingston's biological and technological distinctiveness to our own.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::The tendrils methinks.--Obey the Fist!! 19:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Next step, Borg dolphins. Game over man...game over. - 19:46, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::So long, and thanks for all the fish...their resistance was futile.--Obey the Fist!! 23:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on your nomination and succession. I was thinking about nominating you since I'm not around much anymore so it's nice to see someone else already did. :) — Morder (talk) 06:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. :) And it's good to know that you're still floating around out there, even if not as often as before. - 20:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Romulan War Image Return I would have changed those logo sizes but had issues doing so. Thanks for taking care of it. --Nero210 23:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :We'll see if that sticks, since it's technically still under discussion at Forum:Sidebar templates, even if that room has gone a little stale recently. - 00:26, March 17, 2010 Slash Article Article has been duly moved, with my apologies. ~ Cure A Rainy Day :No need for apologies, we don't expect anyone to check all articles before adding information, so sometimes something gets mentioned in the wrong place. No big deal, and welcome to Memory Alpha. - 04:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) The rule alteration that was removed. I was the one who submitted the article. I'll see if I can shorten the paragraph and re-submit at a later time if that's okay. I still think the info was important. EAnchor 22:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's not really the length that was a problem, but the wording. I've never read The Making of Star Trek, so I don't know if the book calls them rules or not, but the way it's worded makes it sound like the movie was wrong to do these things. If the book says they were rules and were broken, that should just be made more clear, if not, then Gene just changed his mind on these points, as he was known to do on many others. - 02:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) WELL.... Since you don't want people to see it, guess what - You just volunteered to help find one. 07:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I already have, but I'm assuming your statement about "greed" is that you can't afford the $40-$50 that these kits are going for on ebay, which leaves someone just giving you one or going to local garage sales and finding one. As I said before, your best bet at finding someone willing to part with one would be Trek BBS, since they have more die-hard collectible hording Trekkies online at any given moment. - 10:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) See, you weren't paying attention - I'm not looking for the model kit, I'm looking for the playmates toys version. To make matters worse, no matter WHAT I ^&$$( bid, at what time, some little ^&*($%# snipes me in the last 3 seconds! $40-$50???? I WISH! I've gone as high as $100, and BAM - sniped. That's why I'm asking around like this. When you've been sniped on 12 different attempts for the same thing, and you can't reach through the screen and throttle the little ^&*%&^&s, you have to get creative. And no - I'm not looking for a "give-away". If I were to find one (a give-away), I'd probably faint :)) I REALLY wish we could handle auction snipers the way the military does with the real thing. 21:08, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Category sorting Make sure that you add proper category sorting on articles that require it (ie, articles about people with first and last names, and those that begin with "the" or "a"). -- sulfur 14:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, quite, indubitably, you are correct good sir. Will do. - 14:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Colors Hello me! I'm talking to you so that the notification will pop up. - Archduke 14:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks me, I might need your help again soon. - 14:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::How about anon you? - 14:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Image revision deletion Hello. I was wondering if you would consider deleting the June 27, 2009 version of this image? The reason I ask this is because that version is a non-free image. My reasoning in the deletion discussion: I decided to upload the image as a separate name because the differences in licenses between the two images. I figured that if someone from outside this site wanted to reuse the image, they might think that all past revisions were under the same license. Which would be incorrect. If I was going to upload a fair-use image over another fair-use image, then I'd use the same name.--Rockfang 00:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I just wanted to consult with a higher power before removing it completely, so it should be good to go by tomorrow. Merging it was more about the name then anything else. - 04:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::That makes sense. Thank you for the reply.--Rockfang 09:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Forum feature Hi Archduk3, I think that you're the author of a monaco.css change for formatting forum unreaded topic. May I suggest you to change last line of the code from "padding-left: 20px;" to "padding-left: 0px;", so after visited, the title return at proper place? I've done it in the italian sister of MA, and it seems to work well. Regards. Gifhtalk19.04.2010 09:53 (local time) :Thanks. :) - 07:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::There are three states, new+unread, new+read, and old. Indented but no photon represented the new, but read, state. --bp 08:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I've also imagined this scenario, but we've so few topic that is a scramble feature for us. One more question, when "new, but read" state expire? I guess never... Regards Gifhtalk19.04.2010 11:38 (local time) :It is just the ":visited" version of the link. It expires the same time as regular new. The "new" posts are not per-user, but ":visited" is per-browser. Neither of those are the best, but it is the best you might expect from wikia, where everything is a hack or messy workaround of a system that wasn't designed for this. BTW, the definition in the CSS as it exists now would be the same as it not existing at all. --bp 10:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) PNA categories When creating these... put in a description. For example, on the new gif replacement thing you're doing, the category should state why the images should be replaced. Not just list 'em. -- sulfur 11:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Why Did You Remove My References? Dear "Archduk3." Kindly explain why you deleted the references that I posted to "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield," which corresponded to the background information that I added. Thank you. Paul Lee. :The reference section is for references directly from the episode. - 03:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Please Remove My Contributions Dear "Archduk3," I've been a Trekker since long before you were born, I'm sure. For years, I've wanted to contribute to Memory Alpha, and did my best to conform to its guidelines, hoping to add some historical context that would be unknown to most of its readers. But apparently I'm not bright enough to be a contributor. Kindly remove all of my contributions, such as they are, and I'll close my account. Thank you. Paul Lee :OK. I'm not really sure why you would feel that way, as everyone makes honest mistakes, but if you want your contributions removed I can do that. I would ask you to reconsider though. - 04:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I've reverted that for a few reasons. First off, Paul, while respecting your decision not to edit here anymore, you don't have ownership over factual information or canon content. Your edit to Swahili, for example, was canon content. We can't excise canon information just because a particular editor who added it wants to leave. Second off, you agreed to releasing your edits and their contents to Memory Alpha when you submitted your edits. The following agreement is on every edit page: :::"Please note that all contributions to Memory Alpha are considered to be released under Memory Alpha's Creative Commons License (see Copyrights for details). If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here." ::For those reasons, I have restored your edits. I hope that you will also reconsider your decision to leave. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually Cobra, the addition to Swahili added non-canon information (neither United States of Africa nor "Kiswhaili" were mentioned on screen as far as I'm aware). Likewise, the addition to needs to be A. significantly shortened, and B. have a citation that these specific events influenced the writers.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats too bad. I didn't quiet understand the scope of the project. Thank you for the information. Hi. Don't know how to PM you, so I'll just post this here Thanks for correcting my mistakes on the Treason page. Hadn't seen the episode in a bit and forgot the details.BTW, LOVE your proflie pic! :Not a problem. As for the pic, I just wish I remembered where I got it from. - 05:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) gif->png replacements Don't delete the system images until the CSS and other locations have been updated to suit. -- sulfur 00:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Since bp put the speedy delete on it, I thought it was good to go. As far as I know, it's only in use on his personal CSS. - 00:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) VHS pages Can I ask why you felt the UK VHS pages on The Original Series needed merging? ENT and TAS I can understand, as they're single seasons (essentially), but what purpose did squeezing the substantial amount of information on the TOS pages into a single page serve? The combined page is very long, and more difficult to navigate. Also, I don't know exactly what you did, but something is now broken on that page - the sidebar has been moved, and the category box is not formatted properly. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :The overall plan with VHS was to reformat the pages to be similar to the other home video pages and then add US release information while reducing the number of categories. VHS is the only format that breaks the information down into separate pages by seasons and countries instead of having all the releases for a series on its main page. The idea is that only individual releases of a season, in the form of a box set, should get a separate page. :VHS releases for TOS also didn't make a distinction between seasons, so there was a lot of overlap between pages, and TOS is still small enough, IMO, to fit all that onto one page. It's also not finished, as the US tapes still need to be added which may result in further format changes. When it's done, if it looks like it would be better served by being broken up again, I'll do that, but I would rather get all the information in one place first as it's easier to edit one page as opposed to three. I would ask if you think the Star Trek: The Next Generation (LaserDisc) page is also too long, since I'm using that as my benchmark for page length. :As for the errors, I would also like to know what happened as I can't seem to find any reason why things broken. I assume the sidebar is in monobook, since I don't see anything different but the category box in monaco. - 15:31, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I solved the issue - you forgot to close your tags. :D Yes, the LD page is too long, IMO, and rather confusing to follow. If anything, it should have gone the same way as the VHS pages - separating by season and country (which I was actually planning to propose when you first created that page, but never got around to). The VHS pages were deliberately done that way because, unlike DVDs, there is no uniformity of release style or pattern. Dividing it in this way ensured that the reader could find the information they're looking for with greater ease and have it grouped in a way which is logical and doesn't present too much in one go. One page may be easier to edit than three, but it isn't easier to read, particularly in table format - and this was one of the things in my mind as I researched and wrote the VHS pages (another was paralleling the season pages with the season DVD pages). It needs to be broken up in some way, because too long a page in that way just becomes a blur. I think the longer magazine pages just about avoid that problem by virtue of having more content in each row, but I do occasionally try and think of ways to improve the design of those pages (no luck yet, mind). In the end, it's about utility for the reader - and I don't think the merged version is as useful. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Have you seen the Star Trek films (LaserDisc) page? I was thinking something like this might work here (and on other pages as well), as using that method could allow for separate season pages for the individual releases, if need be, while still presenting all the release information on the main page in a manner that doesn't necessarily require someone to go to a separate page. Also, with the lightbox pop-up, cover images don't need to be as large as they once were, since one click will give you a large version of the image without leaving the page. Reducing the image sizes should shrink the pages significantly. I don't know how that will effect monobook users, but at the rate wikia is going, I don't think monobook will be working in a year or so anyways. :( :That said, I don't think separating info by country is a good idea, at least as far as separate pages goes. Having all the release info on one page for a series or season shouldn't expand the page too much more than a re-release does, and TOS should be the worst of that. I do see what you mean by parralling the other season pages, but the individual TOS DVDs are on the main TOS DVD page, which is what I was basing my format on. :I was also going to expand the Star Trek VHS releases in the UK page to a general release timeline, while maintaining the separation by country, as the LaserDisc timeline ended up a bit befuddled with it all mixed together. Separate tables should definitely be used there, without the need for separate pages. :All together, I'm not opposed to other ideas for this, I just think that all the releases should look the same for easier reading when it's done. I took the lack of complaining about the LaserDisc pages to mean that the format I used there, based on the DVD pages, was fine with everyone. :) - 17:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I meant to get back to you on this - I will try and do so tomorrow. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I've actually been swamped recently, so I haven't been able to do any major edits to this. - 23:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) No worries - I'd sooner have more time to discuss this than us reaching a conclusion which ends up having to undo or otherwise upset any work you do. I'd much prefer that films page if the images were alongside the releases - particularly with the boxsets, as there's less confusion that way. The issue I had with the TOS DVDs is that they didn't really belong on the pages for the individual season boxsets, and the only other place I could think of to put them was the series page - if you have a suggestion for breaking them up which doesn't interfere with the boxset pages... To be honest, I don't think it's absolutely necessary for the different home video formats to be 100% identical in format - so long as they're consistent within themselves. My suggestion, though, is to have everything broken up by season - have a TOS Season 1 VHS page, as well as a TOS Season 1 LaserDisc page. On the main series page, have a h2 headline for each country, and in each section have a table which links to each season, provides a sample cover, and identifies the release dates. Something like this, maybe: I think this might be the best way to achieve the consolidation you're after, whilst avoiding having an overload of information on one page. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :TOS Season 1 (VHS), TOS Season 1 (DVD), TOS Season 1 (LaserDisc) :How about using that for the naming, since the pages would be about individual releases instead of a box set like TOS Season 1 DVD. We're already using that naming logic for the series main page in each format. That should allow for the pages to be broken down when needed without a conflict with box sets. :I would still like to keep the duplicated info between season pages to minimum in any case. Only listing box sets on the main page would solve most of that. There could be a link to that section on each page, or maybe just listing them without the images and other info. Thoughts? - 04:52, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Alt E dedication plaque... where would you like me to post it? :Here or on the class' talk page. - 23:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) 77.100.26.52 Some random IP named 77.100.26.52 vandalised the silver boo page. I'll fix it. Telling you because you were the last editor.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yesterday's Enterprise FA Sorry Arch! I was perusing it's talk page and it did not look like it had passed the FA nomination process 5 years ago.--Obey the Fist!! 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the rules were a little more fast and loose back then. It not like you broke the entire site for a few mins or anything. ;) - 19:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) THAT WAS YOU!!!!! The FAC template went up just fine before your deletion!!! I blame the mod, makes life easier.--Obey the Fist!! 19:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm not taking the blame for the page break line being above the header title now. I didn't do that! - 19:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC)